Oh, Howl
by Anakah
Summary: Plot: Sam and Dean have decided to investigate rumors about werewolves at a local high school. What could go wrong?


Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone.

A little AU since I have basically just taken the characters, basic knowledge of a lot of the different episodes, no particular season for supernatural and teen wolf is probably mostly season 1. Things aren't quite the same as on the show but still easy to follow.

Dean POV

The bar smelled of stale beer and cigarettes. The smell was like a second home to me... I thought as I took another sip of my rum and coke. I looked over at Sam-and as usual he had his cellphone plastered to his ear.

I couldn't hear what Bobby was saying but I did know one thing- he had a job for us. I just stared at Sam until he finally hit the end button. He then started to tell me what Bobby has in store for us.

"There have been a lot of strange killings at Beacon Hills High School and I think-" Sam began but I cut him off.

"Werewolves that go to school? Come on Sammy, that alone sounds nuts!" I cried rolling my eyes.

"I'm serious. And get this- the big cover up? Cougars," Sam said with a drawn out sigh.

"Cougars?" I laughed. "This has us written all over it!"

So that was it. Bobby got a call from some fellow hunters-the Argents that there was some bad hairy mojo going on.

I tossed Sammy the car keys and off we went.

"Too bad we can't pass for students," Sam grumbled as we were trying to figure out what angle we should play.

"Yeah... I bet they have a lot of hot cheerleaders," I said with a wolfish grin.

"Dude." Sam said with a look of shock.

"Oh whatever man. If you had the chance you would too!"

"Does jailbait mean anything to you?"

"Not really. I've been through and in hell, not gonna get much worse," I retorted with a snort.

"So, teachers or just FBI?" Sam asked.

"Again too bad we can't be students I bet the kids would tell us more verses being their peers. I did enjoy being a P.E. teacher the last time... I could be that sexy Chemistry teacher all the cheerleaders secretly fantasize about..."

Sam gave me the 'are you out of your freaking mind' look.

"Dude, it's been awhile. I need me some tail!"

"Preferably your own age?"

"You're no fun, Sammy." I whined pouting like a little kid.

"No, but I have a great idea on how to get the kids to talk to us..." Sam said with an impish grin. I did not like the grin.

A few hours later...

"Dude, this is NOT going to work! I know we're insane but this is a bit overboard!" I exclaimed as Sam had told me of his master plan. I should never have let him sit in the driver seat. He thinks he knows it all now.

"It's going to work!" He insisted.

Against my better judgement I decided to go along with the hella crazy crap he's about to attempt to pull off.

"This will be our greatest challenge yet," I said, deadpanned.

"You're such a drama queen Dean!"

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

And just like that the job had started.

"Should we go to the school first or visit the Argent's?" I asked.

"Let's get our own view on this mess before we involve that family. Bobby was telling me they're a little extreme. To say the least..."

"But before this little thing starts, I need me some food," I said thinking about a tasty bacon burger. My mouth started to water just thinking about it.

"Fine," Sam said not even arguing since he knew I'd win. My stomach comes first.

"Oh and I hope they have pie..."

Allison's POV

"Wow... Check out the hotties!" Lydia exclaimed as she pointed at two guys.

Usually her taste in men basically sucked. But as my eyes roamed the two strangers I actually agreed with her. But even if they're good-looking they're still not Scott.

Scott is my on and off again boyfriend. A lot of weird stuff happens when he's around. Scary weird. I miss him but he lies to me a lot. He says that I just need to trust him and

it's to keep me safe but I don't like being lied to. Why can't he see that whatever it is I can handle it? I'm not one of those cream puffed little girls who cries at the first sign of trouble. If he really

knew me, he'd know that. I don't know whats so important that he can't just confide in me.

"I'd love to be the pie he's eating..."

"You're so gross," I said with a laugh.

I watched the two strangers for a bit. They seemed somewhat distracted. Though it was hard to read the one with sandy blonde hair since he was shoveling pie in his face.

"Is it crazy that he's still hot regardless that his nose to his chin has cool whip and bits of apple smeared all over them?" Lydia asked with a giggle.

"You're crazy but it's kind of cute, I guess," I lightly agreed.

"You can have the taller one with darker hair who is giving the one with pie face disapproving looks. He seems more reserved-more your type. Hell, he even kind of looks like Scott," Lydia commented in between stalking her pie faced prey.

I laughed as I sipped my water. Right now Lydia and I are sitting in our favorite diner. They call it Full Moon. The owner is a bit nuts and swears up and down that he saw a real werewolf. The only thing I bet he saw was the bottom of his beer bottle. My family says he's a crazy old loon but the man knows how to keep business. They call him Mad Mike. But damn Mad Mike can make a mean apple pie. He's an awesome cook and sometimes I like to hear his wild stories. I don't tell my parents that I talk to him sometimes-they'd disapprove.

My dad is a bit over protective and quite controlling at times. Which is weird since his sister, Kate is the complete opposite. She's fun, crazy and free spirited. My mom, Amelia (Amy for short) is the sort of woman you'd want on your side in a crisis. She is quick thinking, strong willed and always clear headed. Sometimes my parents fight but I figured all couples fight. They quickly make up and give each other their own space to smooth things over. I don't know exactly what they fight about but it doesn't seem too serious. I don't think they're headed for the big D or anything. D, meaning Divorce.

Most kids my age have two sets of parents. They're parents just didn't get along and are both married to new people. I guess twice the presents at Christmas?

"You're no fun. Quit thinking about Scott," Lydia pouted.

I sighed. It was hard to not think about him. I've never met someone like him before. It's like when he's around the whole world stops and he only sees ME. But then the lying creeps in and the solo world shatters and

no matter how much glue there is, it's unfixable.

Lydia snapped her fingers infront of my face.

"Come on, Allison! Forget about him! Let''s go meet the cuties!"

"They're like way older than us," I pointed out.

"So? I bet they would really know how to please a woman..." Lydia said licking her lips.

"No. I've got to get home," I said not wanting to join her dream realm of slutty sex.

"Fine," she said. "You're lucky that you're my ride otherwise I'd be telling you all about me and pie man."

I rolled my eyes at her, left a few dollars as a tip and we left.

Scott's POV

"Oh, man there goes Lydia," Stiles said as his tongue hung out in appreciation. Sometimes I wondered who was more of a dog, him or me.

"Why don't you go talk to her?" I urged in high hopes that I'd get a glimpse of Allison in the process.

Stiles gave me the are-you-crazy look.

"And have Jackson turned me into hamburger? Wait, yeah that does sound like fun!" Stiles exclaimed with deep sarcasm.

I sighed. There goes my chance. At least I could have a weak excuse to breathe her in. She has the best smell. She doesn't coat herself in perfume like Lydia who makes me want to plug my nose every time she's around. I wish I could just tell her the truth. I've had quite a few day dreams where I play out all the senario's on how I'd tell her and her reaction. In my head she immediately believes me and tells me it doesn't matter that I turn into the shaggy dog a few days a month on a full moon and that she'd just shackle me up and kiss me in the morning.

But considering her parents would kill me on sight, I don't see how the truth would ever be able to be told. She has no idea that her family hunts and kills things like me. I wonder what she would do if she ever found out the family secret. Sometimes I worry that she'd go all hunter on me and cause my whole world and life would crash before me. I can't see myself fighting against her. I'd probably just let her kill me. Over dramatic, I know but she's my soul mate. I can just feel it. The question is... Can she?

"Hey! I see that look. Snap out of it!" Stiles said as he snapped his fingers in front of my face, making me growl. "Ooh, I get it. You wanted me to pour my heart out to Lydia so you could have a reason to see Allison." He sighed and pretended to be offended.

"Whatever man," I said as both girls got into Allison's car.

"You hungry?" asked Stiles as I heard his stomach growl.

I guess it would be weird to drive all the way to Full Moon and not get something. The food was awesome. The name was a bit revealing and made me uneasy but I couldn't pass up the apple pie.

"I guess," I said as we got out of his Jeep.

"Oh, man check out that black Impala!" Stiles said as we got close to the front of the diner.

"Nice ride, huh?" said a guy who just somehow appeared out of nowhere.

"Yeah! It's great! I bet she drives like a dream!" Stiles said as I rolled my eyes. The stuff that comes out of his mouth sometimes...

"She's my baby," The guy said as he patted 'her' on the hood.

"I'm Stiles and this is Scott," Stiles said and I could smell the excitement he felt over a freaking car.

"I'm Dean and that's Sam," He said pointing to a taller dude. It felt awkward pretty fast.

"Yeah, so... Nice car. That one other there is MY ride," Stiles said with pride.

Sam and Dean looked over at his beat up Jeep. I could see a small grin forming on Dean's mouth. I cringed. Please don't be a jerk, dude. That jeep is his pride and joy.

"Don't worry kid, some day you can graduate and get a real man's car," Dean laughed.

Stiles got a bit quiet. And Sam looked like he was going to drag Dean by the ear and haul his ass away.

"Whatever old man," Stiles said as he picked himself right up and walked into the diner.

"Old man!?" Dean exclaimed as Sam really did start dragging him away.

I got a weird vibe from the two. I slightly rolled my eyes and made my way into the diner.

Dean POV

"Old man!?" I exclaimed.

"Dude, you're such a dick," Sam said as he hauled me away to the passenger side.

"Oh, please. If the kid can't take a little light teasing he's in for a real treat when real life hits him," I countered.

"Do you think it's wise to be jerks to the kids that we will probably have to talk to later?" Sam asked.

"Just think though, now they will talk to us!" I said with a grin. "Who doesn't want to one up someone who just acted like a big jerk?"

"Oh, I see. All part of the plan?" Sam asked.

"Of course," I lied with a shit eating grin.

"Whatever man," Sam said as he climbed into the driver's seat. "Lets just go to the hotel so we can get up early and get to the school."

"Oh joy. School." I rolled my eyes as he started my car.

The Next Day

"Boy are we glad to see you two," the principal said with a huge sigh of relief.

I gave the her my most dazzling smile as I shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you Miss Delaney," Sam said as he gave me a small kick to the heel of my foot.

"Holly. Call me, Holly" she said with a sexy smile.

Oh man, this woman was sexy. I wonder how hot it would be to do the principal...

"Anyway, as you know we've been having a lot of awful things happening lately. Lots of confusion, sadness and grief among the students. So Sam and Dean, thank you again for lending your services and helping out our little town. Your offices have been set up and are all ready for you. They're located down the hall and to the right. I have a list of students that have had an especially hard time and I'd like you to start with them. They were the students who were locked inside the school," Holly said with a deep sigh. The happiness drained from her eyes. "Sorry we just suffered a big loss. Our janitor and a few other teachers were murdered also. I honestly don't know how those kids got out alive."

"Do they know what happened?"

"The kids refuse to talk about it and the teacher's bodies look like an animal tore them apart. Some are saying terrorism others? Bears, wolves or cougars. There was been no definate answer," Holly said with her eyes filling with tears.

"Rest asured Holly, we will take care of things," Sam said as he wiped a tear from her eye. Oh, man. He's seriously starting to piss me off.

"Now, the goal here isn't to find out what happened. But if you happen to hear the truth, that's a plus. The main goal is to make sure they're healing and doing all right," She told us.

We both nodded and headed to our offices.

"She is seriously hot," I commented. "And I saw that. Wiping the tear. You sap. She's to be mine..." I said rubbing my hands together.

Smack.

"Dude. Not cool," Sam chastised. My grin faded.

I guess the story with the kids getting locked in the school was they all got texts from their friends telling them to meet there. None of them sent the texts and were all tricked. And somehow some teachers died and they saw it

happen or something. Nobody knows the damn details but we're going to get to the bottom of this.

"From what I can tell it was clearly a werewolf," Sam said.

"No, really!?" I said dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh, and Sammy? Grief counsellors!?" I cried. "We have to listen to a bunch of kids whine!"

"It was the best thing I could come up with. We get access to the school, kids files, and we get to talk to kids without it looking weird. How is that not a good plan?" Sam inquired.

"Fine, but if I haveta hear about anybody's time of the month, I'm sending them to YOUR office," I snarled.

"Whatever man. Who's the first name on your list?"

"Stiles," I said with a grin. "You?"

"Scott," he answered. "This should be interesting..."

Scott's POV

"Oh, man. I haveta go to that stupid talk about your feelings crap with some counsellors," I moaned.

"Me too!" Stiles said.

"What a bunch of crap. Like any of us are actually going to spill our guts," I complained. That and they're taking my Allison time away. I sit right behind her in Chemistry! Her smell, so intoxicating...

"Let's get this over with. Now Scott, you suck at lying but try your best okay?" Stiles said to me with his hand on my shoulder.

I glared at him, shrugged off the sentimental gesture and returned it with a slight growl. Stiles just laughed it off. We headed to the offices.

"Well, this is my stop," Stiles said as he knocked on the door to my left. "Be cool."

"Yes, dad," I said under my breath.

I shoved him a bit and the door opened for him and he walked in. The door infront of me opened as well.

"Please come in Mr. McCall," a familiar voice said.

I walked in and instantly my face fell.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked as I saw the guy from the diner, Sam.

"Nice to see you too," Sam said with a chuckle. "Now, just sit right there and we can get started."

I slowly walked to the orange chair infront of him. I set my backpack on the ground and sat in the chair. The decor was hideous. Orange chairs and yellow walls. Ugh!

"So, Scott, how are you doing these days?"

"Awesome. I'm doing awesome," I lied.

I growled under my breath. Like I'm going to just spill my guts about having werewolf problems to some guy. He's probably a hunter waiting to kill me. I hate when grown ups try to be your buddy. Nobody can help me. I only trust Stiles. And even then if the Alpha tried something I couldn't save him. It's all on me.

Ugh, the full moon is tonight. All I feel is anger. I just want to tell this guy to take a hike so I can get on with my life. I don't care what he says. I have to pretend my whole world isn't crashing down. I have to pretend that it doesn't hurt to see Allison, that my life isn't in danger and there isn't some creepy Alpha trying to make me kill my friends and join his pack. My life is peachy!

Sam's POV

"That didn't sound so sincere... It's okay. Whatever you say to me won't leave this room," I said unsure on how to approach the kid.

Sam noticed Scott wasn't nervous. He wasn't sweating or tapping his fingers or feet. He looked like he owned the world. But Sam knew better. There was definately skeletons in this kid's closet.

"Is there anything you'd like to talk about?" Sam asked. "I promise whatever it is, I can help." he heard Scott snort with that one.

"Like I said, everything is great," he said monotoned.

"Really? So you're okay after seeing several dead bodies here at this school? Because that can really mess someone up," I said. "Especially their first time." I whispered the last bit.

"And how many dead bodies have you seen? Can you back it up that I'm supposed to be angry and throwing stuff and crying like a little girl? I'm tough. And I'm fine," Scott said loosing his cool a bit.

"Nobody reacts the same. And I've seen more than you'll hopefully ever have to see in your entire life. I'm on your side. I don't care whatever crap other people are trying to feed you. I just want you to know you can trust someone. I am an excellent bull shit detector and you're practically glowing. I get that you don't want to talk because there is some big secret going on that none of you will talk about. But just know this, the longer you hold it in, the bigger the meltdown will be," I said. "And when whatever you're hiding finally does surface, you will need someone on your side. I'm on your side. So let me help you."

"Can I go now?" Scott asked clearly annoyed. I could practically see the steam coming out of this kids' ears. He looked like he wanted to go postal at any moment...

"For now. But I'd like to make regular meetings. Maybe after school?"

"I can't. I have lacrosse practice," he said.

"We'll figure something out," I said. I really suck at this. Usually I am really good at reaching people but this kid is like stone. I wonder how Dean is doing. "One more thing, who is Derek Hale?"

I noticed Scott's eyes seem to have gotten a bit bigger as I said the name.

"Just some guy they say murdered those people. I didn't know him," he said. I could tell he was lying through his teeth.

"Right." I sighed. "Okay, Scott, see you next time. But if you ever do need anything-" Scott was out the door before I could finish my last sentence. Damn that kid could move.

Dean's POV

"Oh, great. It's you," Stiles spat as he flopped down in the nasty orange chair infront of me.

"Hey, man I was just messing with you before," I said trying to smooth things over. I so suck at this. I'm going to kill Sam. He probably got the other kid to sing like a canary.

"So, what do you want to know?" he asked as if bored.

"What can you tell me about that night in the school?"

"Some psycho got loose and decide to go on a rampage? That's all I know," he said shifting nervously.

"Right," I said nodding. I leaned forward in my chair. "Now tell me what really happened 'cause dude I have a feeling you know more than you're letting on."

"Aren't we supposed to be talking about our feelings or something?" he asked avoiding my question.

"Uh, if you want too," I said wincing.

Stiles grinned evilly. "Well there is this girl..."

He proceeded to tell me how he's in love with this girl who doesn't like him. Yadda Yadda Yadda. I tried not to look bored.

"If you like her that much why don't you just ask her out, woo her and nail her?" I asked outloud before I thought about it.

Stiles looked at me and I thought for sure he'd know that I'm no grief counsellor.

"Cuz she's with a big hulk of a guy that could possibly beat me into a bloody pulp?" He said completely unaffected.

"Stiles, if you want someone you go for it. Life is too short," I told him. Ugh that kid has no idea how short life really is.

"Easy for you to say," he mumbled. I chuckled.

"Man, if you only knew my life," I laughed a very dark laugh. "You're lucky. You still get sheltered and taken care of. You're a kid."

"Hey, just because I'm a high school kid doesn't mean my life is easy. I have a lot of crazy stuff that happens to me and I have handled it well!" Stiles yelled before he could stop himself.

"Really, kid? Like what?"

"Uh... The school thing. Pretty scary."

"Try again."

"Loosing my mom," he whispered. Damn. I thought for sure I'd get something useful.

"Lost mine too," I said quietly. I didn't even mention my dad, definately not a road I wanted to go down.

"What happened to yours?" he asked as I could see him trying to hold back some tears.

"Murdered," I answered. " I was just a little kid but something like that sticks with you, forever."

Stiles was real quiet after that. We kind of just soaked in the moment.

"Look, I know you've been asked a lot of questions and are probably sick of even remembering half the crap that happened that night. But trust me when I say I am on your side and no matter what you think, telling me

will actually benefit you more than you could ever realize. I'm actually the good guy. Despite the fact that I come off as a complete dick. I do understand that life is not easy. There are probably some things that would freak other people out if known," I said looking straight into his eyes-No homo. "People have died. If you know something that would aid in finding the killer you owe it to the lives of the town to help us take the evil sons of bitches down."

"If I did know anything what makes you think you have any power to do anything? Aren't you just a grief counsellor?" Stiles asked as his eyebrows nitted together in frustration.

"Kid, looks are deceiving. Like how I can tell you're the brains behind the operation. Now, spill," I ordered.

Stiles's mouth open and closed like a fish out of water. Bingo.

"Uh, I have to get back to class. Gotta learn stuff," Stiles said weakly as he got up and put on his backpack. So close.

"Well if you do decide that you're in too deep or need help when the shit really hits the fan, let me know," I said as I scribbled my cell phone number down. I got up and shoved the piece of paper into the little part of his backpack.

"T-thanks," he stuttered and high tailed it out the door.

"How'd it go?" Sam asked me as he entered my office.

"Didn't learn much but not too bad," I said. "You?"

"Eh," he said with a scrunched up face. "Time to do the real work."

"Which house do you wanna break into first?"

"Scott's." Sam answered.

Author's note: Well, that's all I've got so far. I haven't written anything since 2005 so I may be a bit rusty.


End file.
